videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Hickenbottom/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Valerie is seen doing exercises in the gym alongside with fellow athletes.) Valerie Hickenbottom, The Stylish Gymnast. She's the youngest aerobics instructor in history at age 17, doing exercises to people who want to be fit like her. (Later, we see Valerie in a restaurant, watching TV as it shows Carlos in a world fighting tournament.) Months ago, she saw in TV a fighter named Carlos Velásquez competing in a tournament. His fighting style is what got her attention. (Valerie then receives an invitation of the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament from the postman.) Upon hearing that her favorite fighter is competing in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, Valerie enters with the purpose of meeting him in person. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Carlos Velásquez Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Villa Florentina. Valerie notices Carlos and runs happily towards him.) * Valerie: "CARLOOOOOOOOOS!" (Valerie hugs Carlos with ease for ten seconds before she gets off of it.) * Carlos: "What the fuck are you doing?" * Valerie: "I'm Valerie Hickenbottom, your #1 fan!" * Carlos: "Don't tell me you watched me on TV." * Valerie: "That's right, and because of this, I'm asking for a match with my hero!" * Carlos: "A... match?" * Valerie: "Are you surprised, right?" (Carlos prepares his Kumbiarate stance and challenges Valerie.) * Carlos: "I heard you're competing in the tournament... let me see if you're worthy!" * Valerie: "All right, let's do this!" After-Match Cutscene (Carlos gets up easily.) * Carlos: "Nice match!" * Valerie: "Wow, you're really strong!" * Carlos: "By the way, what's your purpose for competing?" * Valerie: "Can I ask you something?" * Carlos: "Well..." (Suddenly enough, Rina Yamanaka shows up, angry.) * Rina: "What's happening here?" * Carlos: "Rina-chan, it's not what it happens. I swear." * Rina: "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I'm mad at... that bitch!" *points to Valerie* * Valerie: "Me?" * Rina: "Don't steal my fucking boyfriend!" * Valerie: "No! I'm not what the anime fans call "Yandere". Take it easy." * Carlos: "She's right, Rina-chan." * Rina: *sighs* "Now I understand." (Valerie then decides to befriend Rina, much to the latter's dismay.) * Valerie: "However, you and me will become the best friends!" * Rina: "Well, if you insist." * Carlos: "By the way, what the fuck are you doing next?" * Valerie: "I got more matches to compete... gotta win the big prize!" * Carlos: "Okay! Go ahead!" * Valerie: "Thank you!" (Valerie shakes hands with both Carlos and Rina and then leaves Villa Florentina. Later, the camera focuses on them.) * Rina: "Sweetheart, what's wrong with that girl you just fought?" * Carlos: "I don't know Rina-chan... but one thing is sure. She will win the tournament." Tournament Finals - VS. John Holt Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We got an epic clash of weights! Introducing first... The Stylish Gymnast, Valerie Hickenbottom! And her oponent, behold the excellence of... The Opera Pedigree, John Holt!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * John: "Greetings, Miss Hickenbottom." * Valerie: "No offense, but how you fight with all of your weight?" * John: "I'm the master of Sumopera. That's why I use all my weight!" * Valerie: "In this case, time to work you out!" (John challenges Valerie and goes to his Sumopera stance.) * John: "You should think two times before you make this comment." * Valerie: "Take it with sarcasm. Anyways, let's get it started!" (Valerie accepts his challenge and goes to her Gym-NRG stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating John, Valerie is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Valerie Hickenbottom!" * Valerie: "Yeah! This is fucking awesome!" * John: "quite the strange girl." (Valerie helps Holt to get up and shakes hands. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Valerie: "Let me understand. Why the light service fails in moments bitch like that?" * John: "This doesn't happen often in the halls, right?" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Valerie Hickenbottom." * Valerie: "Now, I need my trophy so I can add it to my collection!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * John: "Don't do it! People like him never fulfill your promise." * Valerie: "Even if it's a hoax, I'm going to meet him." * John: "You took the right decision, young lady." (Valerie decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Valerie gets out it.) * Valerie: "So, this is the place where I'm going?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Valerie: "Strange man, is it?" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Valerie: "I hope he will send my trophy as soon as possible!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Valerie Hickenbottom. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Valerie.) * Don Z: "Are you Carlos' #1 fan?" * Valerie: "That's right! What the shit do you want?" * Don Z: "I need a fated fight with him!" * Valerie: "Sorry, but he lost the tournament... and I feel bad for him." * Don Z: "What kind of girl is ruining my awaited moment like that?" * Valerie: "Excuse me?" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Because of that, I will crush you right here, and right now!" * Valerie: "At last you didn't speak ill of my Hi-NRG attire." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Valerie: "Oops! Did I hurt you?" * Don Z: "Not... exactly." (Don Z gets up.) * Valerie: "So, why are you doing here?" * Don Z: "I worked with the sponsor of this tournament, only to discover his fallacies." * Valerie: "What kind of fallacies are you talking about?" * Don Z: "Some kind of... world domination." * Valerie: "And where's that guy?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Valerie: "I need to kick his ass right now!" (Valerie shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned factory. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Valerie goes forward to the tunnel, she stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The australian aerobics instructor... in the flesh." * Valerie: "Let me guess? Are you the sponsor of this tournament?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Of course! I'm Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world!" * Valerie: "Don't call my homeland pathetic. I'm here for the first place trophy." * Doctor Giga: "No... you didn't!" * Valerie: "What kind of sponsor doesn't give me the prize?" * Doctor Giga: "One who put you in the biggest trap ever!" * Valerie: "No fucking way! Then, what are your true intentions?" * Doctor Giga: "So you did found out about my interdimensional conquest, Ms. Hickenbottom." * Valerie: "Interdimensional... conquest?" * Doctor Giga: "Don't play dumb! I expected some common sense for an Aussie like you, but instead, I'm encountering with an airhead... one who fawns for a guy who already has a Japanese girlfriend. Also, your Hi-NRG outfit... is entirely outdated." (Valerie just opens her mouth in shock for Doctor Giga's actions.) * Valerie: "Hey! Not because I belong to Earth doesn't allow you to conquer it!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you stupid or something?" * Valerie: "Call me stupid or anything, but I'm not going to allow you to insult my outfit and take over my homeland!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Valerie and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "This is getting annoying, I'm going to crush you with my bare hands and turn off your Hi-NRG music forever!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Valerie: "Victory is mine! I win!" * Doctor Giga: "Fool! You will never win!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Valerie: "Hey! What the fuck are you thinking about killing me?" * Doctor Giga: "Stupid girl! You don't understand the true meaning of this!" (Then Valerie looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Valerie: "I think you made the dumbest decision ever!" * Doctor Giga: "What the fuck? I thought you're the stupid one." * Valerie: "Your fallacies won't work on me. By the way, I'm going to return to my homeland... see you never!" (Valerie throws her ball upwards before it returns back to her in front of Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You really have the head of solid shit air, Valerie Hickenbottom!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Gym and Fitness Center as Valerie returns with her instructing duties with the others.) * Valerie: "One... two... one... two... up... down... up... down..." (She continues to do so for twenty seconds. Meanwhile, the center's doors opens as we show a blonde haired woman with black top and headband with white shorts and black shoes. She has toned abs and pure muscle in her body, no fat whatsover due to her rigurous training. Her name is Tiffany Karell, and like Valerie, she's Australian.) * Tiffany: "Hi! Is this the place?" * Valerie: "You just came in time!" * Tiffany: "So, you're the Valerie Hickenbottom everyone's talking about?" * Valerie: "That's me! By the way, what do you offer here?" * Tiffany: "I heard you win the tournament!" * Valerie: "Glad you mentioned it, because even though it turned to be a farce, I enjoyed the competition and I met with Carlos!" * Tiffany: "That's awesome, even you got his autograph!" * Valerie: "Say... how about sparring with me?" * Tiffany: "Sure thing!" (Both Valerie and Tiffany are sparring for twenty seconds as both girls deliver their best attacks. After that, they drink water bottles.) * Valerie: "That's a good workout!" * Tiffany: "Not bad for my compatriot. By the way, name's Tiffany Karell." * Valerie: "Tell me, what's your secret to maintain youthful like that?" * Tiffany: "Well... I made a wish with a group of benevolent aliens. They gave me eternal youth." (Suddenly, Khalid Ahmar shows up.) * Khalid: "Anybody said aliens?" * Valerie: "What the fuck are you doing here, Khalid?" * Khalid: "I heard you're speaking about aliens and their conspira--" *stops* (The camera assumes Khalid's POV for five seconds as he stares to Tiffany's breasts.) * Khalid: "Wow! Those pair of yours are lovely!" * Tiffany: *scared* "Aaah! Stay away from me, creep!" (Khalid attempts to grab them, but Valerie angrily smacks Khalid in the head, knocking him out.) * Valerie: "What kind of pervert would do a thing like that?" * Tiffany: *sighs* "Thanks, Valerie." (Valerie talks to a still unconscious Khalid.) * Valerie: "How many times Kastor warned you about not hitting on young women, Khalid." * Khalid: "I swear... she's beautiful." (Tiffany's communicator appears from her wrist and makes a beep sound as she checks.) * Tiffany: "Sorry to interrupt you, but I must go." * Valerie: "Are you a... heroine or something like that?" * Tiffany: "I'm one of the Guardians of the Dark Era, heroes who fight against otherworldly threats." * Valerie: "Take care well on your mission!" * Tiffany: "Back at you!" (Tiffany leaves the Gym and Fitness Center and waves goodbye to Valerie. The latter is seen happy and then advises the others that the course continues.) * Valerie: "Well guys, let's continue with the exercises!" (The others reply to her while Khalid gets up and chats with Valerie. The camera starts to focus outside of the Gym and Fitness Center up to the cityscapes of Australia for twenty seconds. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade